


Aboard the Ghost

by Aura_Levon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Being Boys, Ezra's a creepy goofball, Lightsabers, OOC characters (for the most part), Rebels, Spiders, everyone seems used to the randomness, idk how to tag, paint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Levon/pseuds/Aura_Levon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what could happen when you're aboard the ghost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just stop...

"Ezra, stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked, munching on his cookie. Kanan pointed to it.

"That." He said, crossing his arms.

Ezra was confused. "I'm just eating a cookie."

"My point exactly. You're spitting crumbs everywhere!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"Go eat it somewhere else."

"Fine."

**Ten minutes later...**

"Hey Kanan. What're you doing?"

Kanan looked over his shoulder and frowned at his apprentice. "What did I say about eating that in here?"

"To not to...?" Ezra asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, too bad it's my cookie and I can eat it wherever I want!" He declared dramatically, peering over Kanan's shoulder to see what he was working on.

"Now what are you working on?"

Kanan groaned. It was pointless to try and reason with him. "I'm working on some plans."

"Plans on what?" Ezra asked, crumbs falling out of his mouth and onto the paper. His master glared at him and wiped away the crumbs.

"Just stop..."

Ezra grinned mischievously. "NEVER!!!" He yelled, spitting crumbs into Kanan's face.


	2. All Smiles

**Lothal aboard the Ghost in Ezra's room, 2:13 p.m....**

Everyone was looking at Ezra.

He was looking at them.

They were frowning at something.

He was smiling at them.

That's what they were frowning at. His smile was... Unnerving. Too wide and sinister looking to be real.

Hera cleared her throat. "Uh, why are you smiling?" Ezra's grin seemed to grow even wider.

"Just because..."

"Uh... Ok then." Kanan said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready for the mission?" The smile never faltered.

"Yep."

"Ok then, let's go." They all walked out of the room. Before Kanan left though, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper bag. Then he walked up to Ezra and shoved it on his head. "Can't have you scaring anyone with that creepy face of yours."

"Heeeeeey..."

**~*~*~*~**

Ezra stayed towards the end of the group. When they got far away enough, he ran back to the Ghost. When he got there, he went to the bathroom and ripped off the paper bag. "I'll show him what creepy looks like." He smiled, grabbing some items out of the cabinet beneath the sink. When he was done, he yanked the paper bag back on and ran back to meet the crew, as if he never left at all.

**~*~*~*~**

"Show yourself Jedi!" The Inquisitor snarled, his lightsaber raised. He heard a scuffling sound and turned around to face the Jedi and his- "Why is your apprentice wearing a paper bag on his head?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Kanan nearly groaned out loud. "He was being a creep that's why."

"What could that child have possibly done to have to wear a bag on his-" Ezra yanked the bag off and the Inquisitor and Kanan let out very 'manly' shrieks at the sight of him.

His hair, instead of its usual dark blue, was now a murky green and his face was white with red smeared around his mouth. The grin on his lips was the widest yet. "You like what you see?" He smirked.

Kanan shuddered and the Inquisitor seemed to smile in spite of himself. "Is he always like that?" Kanan ripped the bag out of Ezra's hand and rammed it onto his head despite his protests.

"You have no idea..."


	3. Scream till Kanan's ears bleed

**Aboard the Ghost, 6:23 AM...**

Kanan ran throughout the Ghost with his hands clamped over his ears, trying to get away from his annoying padawan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ezra shrieked at his master, running after him. Kanan ran faster.

"LALALALALA, CAN'T HEAR YOU, CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" He yelled.

"YES YOU CAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!!!"

"YES YOU CAN!!!" Ezra jumped onto his master's back. The action caused Kanan to fall over, so the two Jedi tumbled into the common room... Right in front of Hera.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"NOTHING!" Ezra yelled.

Kanan crawled over to Hera and grabbed her leg. "Hera, make him stop! Please!"

She shook him off and started to back out of the room. "He's your problem, not mine."

He looked at her in disbelief. His apprentice decided now was a good time to start yelling again.

"HEY ARE YOUR EARS BLEEDING YET?!?!" Ezra shrieked as loud as he could into his master's ear. Kanan shoved Ezra away from him and ran out the door.

"No, and I don't want them to!" He ran down the hall and into his room. After he shut the door, he listened to see if he had followed him. Footsteps ran past his room. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and sighed. Until...

"ARE YOUR EARS BLEEDING YET?!?!!!"

"EZRA, SHUT IT!!!"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NEVER!!!!!!!" Ezra then ran out of the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kanan, but it had to be done...


	4. The Force seems to be broken or something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader is such a whiner lol

**On an open field on Lothal, 1:52 p.m....**

"Ow! What was that for?!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Kanan said, looking at Ezra who was rubbing his head. "It just kinda happened."

"Sure, somehow messing up with the Force is an accident."

"So you're saying you don't believe me?"

"I never said it, you did. But yeah, technically." Ezra grumbled, giving Kanan a look. Said person just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you try using the Force and see if anything happens!"

"Sure, why not?" Ezra scoffed, throwing his arm out in front of him. "I'll show you that you just messed up and the Force has nothing to do with-"

"Ow!"

The bucket that he meant to push over ended up hitting Kanan in the face. Ezra looked at him in shock, putting his hands up to cover his mouth. "I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't mean to!" He looked at his hand. "Did I do that?"

Kanan rubbed his nose. "Yep. I told you something funky is up with the Force."

"Do you think it's happening to anyone else too?"

"I don't know..."

 

 

**A few minutes later on an Imperial star destroyer...**

The Inquisitor looked at Vader who was currently 'lounging' on a pile of crates. He had to keep himself from snickering. "Sorry, I swear I didn't mean to do that."

Vader scoffed, but it came out sounding for like 'kshhhhhph'. "That was no mere accident Inquisitor. You did that on purpose, I can see it by the smug look on your face!"

"Ok, so I may have a weird look on my face but that's only cause I think you look ridiculous in your... Current situation. But that was seriously accident. You try using the Force and see what happens!"

With some effort, Vader got up from his spot on the crates. "Fine. I might as well show you that you're just a screw up and using the Force wrong." He focused on a spot over the Inquisitor's head and-

The lights went out.

"AHHHH WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" The Inquisitor shrieked loudly, igniting his lightsaber.

"Oops. I guess there really is something wrong with the Force. I wonder if this is happening to anyone-" Vader was cut off by the Inquisitor's com beeping.

Smiling sheepishly, he went to answer it. "Uh, hold on to that thought my master. Hello?"

"Meet us at the field on Lothal by that one abandoned tower." said a voice.

"And why would I do that exactly?"

The voice on the other end seemed to grow more frustrated. "Look Baldy, something is up with the Force and I wanna see if it's happening to you too! Now get your dusty butt over here NOW!!!"

The call ended. After putting away his communicator, the Inquisitor looked over to Vader with a slightly aggravated look. "It seems like we're heading to Lothal."

 

 

**After a jump into hyperspace...**

"This planet is stupid. It has too many stupid cats, stupid grass, and stupid people!" Vader complained, storming through the tall grass. "And where are we supposed to be heading anyway?!?!"

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes. Vader could be such a whiner. "Be patient master. The tower should be in view in a few moments."

"I don't think I'll last. I'm already half dead as it is."

"Just shut it will you?"

"Why don't you shut it?"

"I'm not even talking that much! And your breathing could probably be heard from Naboo or something so you're way louder!"

"Why you little...!!!"

The Inquisitor slapped a hand over his master's mask, right in top of his mouth piece... thing. "Hold on a sec, I hear something."

"Ezra..." A voice said a few yards ahead of the two Dark Side users.

"...... Yeah?" Another voice, a bit younger, answered.

"You're an idiot."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! That guy that tried to kill us like a gazillion times is coming here and it's all your fault!"

"I just wanted to see if he was having trouble with the Force too! Besides, I doubt he could kill us with it being messed up."

"Whatever. Just forget it. Wait, what's that sound?" They were probably referring to the sound of Vader's breathing.

"I told you your breathing was loud." The Inquisitor said smugly. Vader just pushed him aside.

"Shut up." he hissed, storming over to the two Jedi.

Ezra's bright blue eyes looked over to the grass. It rustled violently. A moment later, Vader emerged with the Inquisitor not far behind him, looking as if he's trying to keep from laughing.

"It's nice to see that you actually came Quizzy." Ezra said, crossing his arms.

"Well, this visit better be worth listening to Captain Buzzkill complain about this place and how much he hates everyone."

"Hey!" Vader said, crossing his arms. Nobody could really see it, but he was pouting under his mask. "I never asked to some to this place..."

"Then why did you come then?" Both Ezra and the Inquisitor asked incredulously.

"Well," Vader started. "I didn't-"

"GUYS COULD WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND?" Kanan yelled, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

Ezra cringed. "Yeesh master. Just because I threw spiders on you this morning doesn't mean you should get so worked up over this."

"Stop changing the subject! May I remind you that you were the one that called them to come in the first place?"

"Oh, right." Ezra looked at the two people in front of him. "So, is the Force wonked up for you too?" They both nodded. "Then I can proclaim that the Force seems to be broken or something!" Ezra announced dramatically.

"THATS IT?!?" The three adults yelled loudly. He nodded.

"I told you this was pointless!" Vader screamed, pushing the Inquisitor into the grass. "I'll see you back at the star destroyer." He stormed away.

"I would hurt your padawan right now," the Inquisitor said calmly. "But I can't use the Force so I'll settle on one thing." Kanan moved to the side and gestured to Ezra.

"Be my guest."

"Wait, what?" Ezra started to back up. "Kanan...!"

His master just raised his hands up. "I'm not helping you with this."

"Shoot."

 

**A few minutes later...**

"I hate my life!" Ezra yelled loudly. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"

All Kanan and the Inquisitor heard were a few muffled cries.

"Did you say something?" they both said, looking down at the mound on the ground where Ezra was buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so... Inactive these past few months. My flow of imagination tends to cut off when the show remains on hold or whatever.
> 
> I'll try harder tho. ⭐️
> 
> I'm also pretty sure I had spaces in all the wrong KRIFFING places. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... tell me what you think I guess.
> 
> And more chapters are on the way if you enjoyed my horrible attempt a being funny.


End file.
